1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rocking horses used as toy playthings for children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, mimic horses for kids generally only rock to and fro on the spot without moving forward or backward and therefore are only equipped with a single function. As for tricycles, they can only run mainly forward and are unable to be rocked to and fro. Families like to have various playing things like tricycles, mimic horses, small trains, etc., for their young kids in order to satisfy their natural tendency, and it would become a monetary burden to some to buy numerous toys, in addition to the possible mess caused by numerous toys in their homes.